Twins In Enemy Land
by JadeAburame
Summary: The Cullen's find themselves with a baby, but being that she is twin sister to one of the La Push kids, what problems will that bring?
1. Memories

Anna's Pov

Wow school can be boring, I mean really who came up with the idea of a lecture? Ok so my name is Anna I'm 16, I live here in La Push, I've grown up here all my life, and I have an older brother named Paul.

I used to have a twin sister named Elizabeth but she disappeared.

Flashback

"Mommy shiny," my sister Elizabeth said as we walked through the giant store.

"Yes honey that's nice," Mommy said ignoring her.

She was looking for something in the clothes she was digging through.

"Sissy shiny," Liz said.

"Otay," I said not looking at her but at my stuffed teddy bear in my arms.

Liz walked off to find her shiny thingy.

"Mommy where sissy," my bother (brother) Paul said.

Paul is a year older then me and Elizabeth and he's very potective (protective) of us.

"She's right there," Mommy said looking at me.

Paul grabbed a hold of my hand, I think he doesn't want to lose me. He's the bestest big bother eva (ever).

"No other sissy," Paul said.

Mommy looked around to see that Liz was gone.

End Flashback

That was the day I lost my twin sister. Now Paul won't let me leave the house unless I have my phone and call or text him every half hour.

"Well Anna do you have an answer?" my English teacher, Mr. Hackman asked.

"What was the question again?" I asked.

"What do you think the book is about from just looking at the cover?" Mr. Hackman asked again.

I looked at the book he was holding up. The book title seemed to be _Homeboyz _and it had a bit of a car on it with a black back round.

"It seems to be by my guess a gang and a car of some sort," I said.

"You're close but not completely right," he said and smiled at me.

'The Eng teach is creepin' me outs' I texted Paul.

'What'd he do this time?' Paul texted back.

'He smiled at me strangely' I texted back.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. I packed up my books and went to my next class. By the end of the day I was tired and ready for a nap. Thankfully I hadn't gotten any homework which I think is total awesomeness.

I found Paul leaning against his old light blue Dodge Intrepid. He's talking to someone I haven't met before. I wonder who he is, I walked over to Paul and slapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey what was that for," he yelled.

"Owe man that's my ear," I yelled back.

"You must be Anna," the new guy said, he's got dark skin, like Paul, a bit taller than Paul with dark brown eyes and a cute small smile.

"Yeah and you are….?" I asked.

"My name is Sam, I was just asking your brother a question, but I think I'll wait," Sam said.

With that Sam walked off, we, Paul and I, got into the car, and drove home. Once we got home Paul parked and got out, I got out to and went inside.

Our house is simple, it's a two story house with thankfully three bathrooms, two upstairs and one downstairs, three bedrooms, a nice moderate kitchen, a nicely sized living room with a but ugly chair my mom insists we keep, it's shit brown with yellow spots.

I went upstairs to my room and flopped onto the bed. My room used to have two beds but we took one out 'cause I kept freaking out about it.

So my room has my bed on the far wall away from the door next to the window, a dresser, a book shelf for my books and movies, a desk with my laptop and TV and DVD player, and my breakables, my snow globes and white ceramic deer.

The knock on my door made me get up finally from just laying on my bed.

"Come in," I told the person knocking.

"Hey you ok, you seem a bit down," Paul said.

"I thought about her again and I hurt," I said trying not to cry.

Paul came over to me and fell on top of me.

"Owe get off me," I said trying to push him off of me.

"Not until you say the word," he said.

"What's the word?" I coughed out.

"That your happy," Paul said.

"I'm happy now get off me," I said.

"Alright," Paul said getting up, "why don't we take a walk down the beach?"

"Ok, but you can't push me into the water," I said.

"Deal let's go," Paul said.

I got up and followed Paul downstairs and almost out the front door.

"Where are you going?" mom asked.

"Paul's going with me," I told her.

"Alright be safe," she said.

We walked out of the house and started walking to the beach. It's weird that if I want to leave the house alone mom freaks but if Paul goes with I can go. Sad right but I'm ok with it being that Paul is an awesome big brother he's just a tad bit over protective. I mean really he has to approve of the boy before I can date him.

"You walk to slow," Paul sighed.

"Well you walk to fast," I replied.

"Oh no you didn't," Paul said getting a glint in his eyes.

"Don't you dare," I said starting to run to the beach.

When I couldn't run anymore I slowed to a stop and Paul caught up to me. He picked me up and brought me to the waters edge.

"You drop me and your coming down with me," I threatened.

Paul took a couple of steps away from the water and started heading down the beach again.

"Hey you can put me down now," I said.

"Alright," Paul said putting me on my feet.

"Hey race you to our spot," I said.

"Your on," Paul said.

I started running with Paul right behind me. Our spot is this old log laying on the beach. It's a good place to look out at the water.

"I'm so going to win," I said almost there.

"No your not," Paul said next to me.

"I win," Paul said stumbling forward almost running into a girl that looks like me except that her eyes are a bright black where as mine are bright blue.

It's weird that we have the same brown hair with black tips. Or that we're the same height and have the same facial features.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I'm Paul," Paul said.

"It's ok, my name is Liz," the girl said.

"Oh good Paul sometimes has trouble watching where he's going," I said, "I'm Anna by the way."

Liz laughed, "it's nice to meet you, I better get going though."

"Ok bye now," I said smiling.

Once she was gone Paul picked me up and threw me into the water.

"Hey what was that for," I said getting up and pulling Paul into the water with me.

"For saying that I don't always watch where I'm going," Paul said.

"I was just trying to explain why you almost toppled her," I said looking down.

"You know she looks like Liz," I said taking a deep breath and trying my hardest not to cry.

"Hey it's going to be ok, I'm sure we'll see her again and we can ask her about it," Paul said.

"Alright, can we go home now I'm freezing," I said shivering.

"Yeah," Paul said wrapping an arm around me, then just flat out picking me up and carrying me bridal style back to the house.


	2. A travel down memory lane

**Liz's POV**

** I can't believe school is so boring. Fifth hour is the best because Edward's in it, and he always makes it more interesting. He's the only Cullen kid I have class with.**

** I grew up with the Cullen's, because I was separated from my biological family when I was three because of my big brother Emmett.**

**Flashback**

** There was something shinning over by the shoes.**

** "Mommy shiny." I pointed to the shiny coming off of the huge man.**

** "Yes honey that's nice." my mommy said. She was looking at the cloths instead of the shiny man.**

** "Sissy shiny." I told my twin sister, Anna.**

** "Otay." Anna said, looking at her teddy bear.**

** I walked over to the shiny man and stopped behind him. I pointed at him, "Shiny."**

** The man turned to me. He had short brown curly hair, golden brown eyes, and really huge, like a house.**

** "Aw your so cute." the shiny man said, his eyes glittering, "You'll be perfect! Rose will love you!"**

** The man picked me up.**

** "Shiny." I pointed to his shoulder that was glittering in the light.**

** "Do you like it?" He asked me.**

** "Yea." I told him. I put my hand through it and it went away.**

** "Come on, cutie, lets get you to Rose." the man said.**

** "Flower!" I said, excitedly.**

** "Yes, she's a beautiful flower." the man told me.**

**End of Flashback**

** Emmett had planned to give me to Rosalie, his wife, for their anniversary present, even though it was not their anniversary. Rose was seriously pissed, and not just because he'd spend the last five days looking for her anniversary present for no reason, but because he had kidnapped me.**

** "Hey." Edward nudged me with his elbow.**

** "What?" I whispered.**

** "Ben's thinking about Angela again." Edward said.**

** "Ooo, what's he thinking?" I asked.**

** Ben and Angela had a major crush on each other, but are too afraid to do anything about it. It was so cute to know what they were thinking about each other. See, Edward's a vampire, like the rest of the Cullen's, besides me of course, and he can read minds.**

** "Just thinking about how cute she is." Edward said, not caring.**

** "That's so cute!" I squealed loudly, causing people to stop and stare.**

** Edward shook his head, "You spend way too much time with Alice."**

** "Your telling me." I whispered embarrassed.**

** "Ms. Cullen." Mr. Um said.**

** "Yes, Mr. Um?" I asked.**

** "Is there a reason that the phases of mitosis are cute?" Mr. Um asked.**

** 'Oh, was that what he was rambling on about?' I thought.**

** Edward snorted.**

** "Sure, Mr. Um." I smiled at him.**

** Mr. Um looked uncomfortable with the conversation and decided to move on with his lecture.**

** After school, I walked towards Edward's Volvo in the school parking lot. Alice and Jasper were waiting by the car with Edward.**

** "Oh Liz." Alice ran up to me, embracing me and almost crushing me with her marble skin and vampire strength, "I love the dress your going to wear to the beach."**

** "What dress?" I asked. "When am I going to the beach?"**

** Alice can see the future and she's fashion obsessed. Jasper, her husband, chuckled at my defensive feelings. Jasper is empathic. He can feel emotions as if they were his own and can manipulate them.**

** "Oh your going to have so much fun." Alice said, leading me towards the car, ignoring my questions.**

** I sighed, "If you say so Alice."**

** "Oh by the way, I'm picking out the dress." Alice said and she and Jasper got into the back seat.**

** "Am I going to the La Push beaches?" I asked.**

** The Cullen's were not allowed on the Quileute reservation because of the treaty they made they made with the wolf pack… a long time ago.**

** Alice lead me down stairs after making me be her Barbie, Carlisle and Edward were by the door waiting for us.**

** "Are you sure about his Alice?" Carlisle asked. "She may be allowed on the reservation, but…"**

** Carlisle and Edward were big on protection with me, "Come on, dad, I'm just going to the beach. You know how I enjoy that and nature."**

** "Of course, sweetie, but going alone…" he trailed off once again.**

** "Carlisle's right, Liz. It's too dangerous, this is out of the question." Edward said.**

** "It's not a question, Eddie." I smirked at the nickname that he hated, "I'm going."**

** "That's it, Liz, stand up to our brother." Alice said.**

** I have a difficult time standing up to Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper sometimes.**

** "Alice." Edward growled.**

** "Just let her go, Edward, Carlisle." Jasper said. "You know she'll be fine. Alice sees her returning home safely, otherwise she wouldn't allow her to go."**

** Carlisle sighed, "Your right, Jasper."**

** "What?" Edward asked.**

** Alice couldn't see **_**me**_** directly, but everything around me. No one understood why.**

** "Let her go, Edward." Carlisle said, putting his foot down. **

** Edward can be way over protective. It was only because he cared. Like when it came to dating. Everyone was fine and open with it, if not cautious, then I got my heart broken and it was no more dating for me.**

** Edward and Carlisle shared a look. Carlisle was thinking through his mind to Edward. Edward nodded and stormed out.**

** I took my pitch black Ferrari with blood red strips in certain spot of the car, to the First Beach. I tanned and dipped into the water for about two hours. Then I decided it was time to go home. I started up the hill by the old log. It was a faster way to my car and it went through the forest. **

** I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking when I was almost knocked into by a guy. He had black hair, deep brown eyes, almost like mine and the same dark skin as mine and the girl next to him.**

** The girl was the mystery because she looked almost exactly like me. She had bright blue eyes, while I had bright black eyes. We have the same hair, we were the same height with similar features.**

** "Oh sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I'm Paul," he told me.**

** "It's ok, my name is Liz," I told them.**

** "Oh good Paul sometimes has trouble watching where he's going," the girl said, "I'm Anna by the way."**

** I laughed, "it's nice to meet you, I better get going though."**

** "Ok bye now," Anna said smiling.**

** I waved and walked off to my car. The whole ride home, I kept thinking about Anna and my similarities. She also reminded me of Anna, my twin sister who I was taken away from by Emmett. Little did I know that thinking about her wasn't going to be the least of my problems.**


	3. The Past part1

_**AN: Sorry this took so long I'm a very bad typer and i had writer's block:)**_

Anna's Pov

Once we got home and all dried off, Paul and I sat on my bed and watched _Underworld _making fun of the vamps, as Paul put it. I thought it was nice just to relax and watch a movie.

"That was so lame," Paul said once the movie was over.

"Whatever," I said, "Do you mind staying with me tonight?"

"Alright," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

Paul laid down and pulled me on top of him while covering us with my comforter. I remember all the times we've done this, it's typically the nights when I've had a bad day or I remembered her. He always knew what to do to make me feel better.

On some days I feel that I have a connection with Liz and I know that she's still alive. It's like I can feel the things she does. I don't know whether to find this strange or amazing.

_Dream_

_ "Liz, Liz," I shouted, I was running through the woods trying to find my twin but I just couldn't._

_ I almost ran into a tree when I saw something or someone run but they were by a tree a little bit away from where I was. _

_ "I know what you are," the person said._

_ It was then that I got a clear view of him, he had dark brown almost black short hair, dark black eyes, pale skin, and somewhat had muscles. I couldn't tell who he was but my instincts were telling me not to trust him._

_ "I know where to find Liz," he said._

_ "Who are you? Where can I find her?" I asked him._

_ "You need to come with me and I will show you where to find her," he said not answering my first question._

_ "How do I know I can trust you?" I asked._

_ "You don't," he smiled._

_ "Anna look out," Paul shouted as he came out of the forest behind me. _

_ Paul ran at the other guy and jumped at him, and then he changed form into a wolf._

_ I screamed and tried to get to Paul._

_End Dream_

"Ahh," I screamed waking up.

"Hey, shh," Paul whispered, "are you ok?"

"Probably," I whispered back, "I just had a bad dream."

"Ok, why don't you go back to sleep?" Paul asked while he rubbed my back.

I laid my head back down on Paul's chest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep again in no time at all.

I awoke to find Paul shaking my shoulder.

"What," I shouted.

"Time to get up, we have school remember," Paul said.

"Ugh don't remind me," I said to which Paul laughed.

After getting ready we left for school. Sadly getting there on time and heading to class.

In English we started chapter one of that book we talked about yesterday. Although I didn't pay attention because I got caught in a memory.

Flashback

Liz and I were sitting at the beach with Paul and Mommy. We were waiting to go into the water 'cause mommy said that we couldn't go in until five minutes was up.

I don't knows why mommy said that but still we has to wait.

"You can go in," mommy said.

"YAY," Liz and I shouted at the same time.

We both ran to the water and splashing in than Paul had to ruin it by running in at us. We both screamed in fright and joy causing mommy to look up from her book at us.

Mommy laughed and shook her head at us.

"Mommy come play with us," Liz yelled.

"No thanks, you kids just play," Mommy said.

So we continued to play until mommy told us it was time to go home.

We had had such a fun day that I couldn't wait to go again.

End Flashback

That day had been so fun that we got to go to the beach again the next day. What reminded me of that was that I had to wait to get what I wanted. Right now I just wanted out of this class so bad.

"Anna is there something sad about this book?" Mr. Hackman asked.

I was so caught up in the memory that I hadn't realized that I was crying. Everyone just happened to be staring at me.

"No, I… I… just need to go," I said gathering up my books and running out of the room to the girls bathroom.

When it came time for lunch I got up off the floor and went to Paul's car. I got into the passenger seat and just cried.

Flashback

It was my first day of kindergarten and I wasn't ready. I had thought that it was going to be Liz and I going to school together but we couldn't being Liz is gone.

All the kids thought I was weird for bringing Liz up but I didn't care. Then one of the boys pushed me and said I was a baby. I ran out of the room and ran to find Paul in one of the other classrooms.

Paul's teacher told him to take me to the office and tell the principal what had happened.

Paul and I got to go home for the day and come back when we felt better. I was just glad I had Paul with me.

End Flashback

I wiped the tears from my face and thought about how much Paul takes care of me.

Flashback

It was a Friday after school in fourth grade and mom took Paul and I to the beach.

I saw Jake with his older sisters and his dad a ways down the beach from us. Jake looked at actually he wouldn't stop staring. For some reason he has a crush on me even though he's a year younger.

Mom thinks it's cute and I think it's gross. Mom says that I won't always boys are gross but I think she's wrong. The only reason Paul isn't gross is 'cause he protects me.

Paul saw Jake staring so he walked up to him and punched him on the arm.

"Stop," I said pulling Paul away from Jake.

"Alright, lets go," Paul said wrapping a shoulder around me and bringing me back to where mom sat.

End Flashback

After that day Jake always left me alone to afraid of Paul. That made me happy but then again Paul kept all boys away from me. He thought they were bad news.

"Want to go home?" Paul asked getting into the drivers seat.

"Yeah," I said.

Paul started the car and drove us home. Once we got there Paul parked and turned off the car. We got out and went inside.

I took off upstairs setting my back pack by the door and sat on my bed. I picked up my book off my bedside table turning to the page I left off on. After about half an hour of reading I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said turning to the door.

The door opened to reveal Paul. He left the door open as he walked over to me. I gave him a confused look and he sighed.

"Mom wants us to go to the Forks store, she needs us to pick some things up," Paul said.

"Oh," I said. "What does she need?"

"Um, some milk, bread, sugar, and butter," Paul said.

"Ok then, lets go," I said standing up.

We both headed down stairs. Paul talked to mom quick getting some money for the store.

"Don't take to long," mom said. "Love ya."

"We won't," I said.

"Love ya," Paul and I said at the same time.

We walked out the door and got into the car. Paul started the car and drove out of La Push and towards Forks.

Pulling into the store's parking lot I got this strange feeling. Paul parked, turned off the car, and got out. I got out too but I couldn't seem to shake off the feeling I was having.

Walking into the store I said, "I'll find the milk and butter, you find the bread and sugar, and we'll meet in front of the cash registers."

"Ok," Paul said taking off in one direction while I went in another.

Just as I was looking at which milk to get someone walked up to me.

"What are you doing Esme already grabbed the milk," a male voice said.

I turned around to see a guy with messy bronze hair, gold eyes, and pale skin. I instantly knew that he's a vampire. I started to back up but he grabbed onto my left arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" the vampire asked. "What's wrong Liz."

"Away from you and I'm not Liz," I said giving him a strange look.

**_AN: Please Review:)  
_**


	4. The Past part2

**_AN: Hey I'm going to apologize right out front with this._** _**I'm so sorry. I got carried away when writing the chapter and it had to be split into two chapters. It's going to be confusing. But I hope the chapter itself is not confusing.**_

Liz's POV

When I had gotten home, I watched Emmett tackle Jasper in the backyard. They were wrestling again. I walked into the house to find Edward glaring at me.

"Your late," Edward said.

"I got home when it just started to get dark," I defended.

"Edward leave her alone," Rose called from the living room.

"Thank you, mother," I called back.

"No your not getting out of this so easily," Edward said.

His anger reminded me of Alexander.

Flashback

Alex and I were standing in my door step to go on our date for our two year anniversary since we started dating.

"Be back by midnight," Carlisle told us.

"We agreed on an extra hour because it's your anniversary," Rose said.

"You did this last year," I pointed out, but was smiling.

"And we're sticking too it," Edward told me seriously.

"I know," I said.

Everyone trusted Alex completely, but had to try and be strict.

"I promise to have her home by twelve," Alex said.

Alex had dark brown long hair, green shinning eyes, and was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He always looked casual and so handsome. Every girl in school wanted to date him, but he choose me.

"I'm sure you will Alex," Esme said.

After supper, Alex and I sat in his car watching the sun set. I loved the sun set and we watched it every night.

"I love you, Elizabeth Katherine Cullen," Alex praised me.

I giggled, I loved it when he used my full name, "I love you too, Alexander Johnathan Mason."

End Flashback

Tears weld up in my eyes as the hurt filled me up. He had tried to force sex onto me that night. It had been the end of our relationship and almost his life when my family found out.

Edward's anger stopped when he saw the tears fall down my face.

"Hey I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around my shoulders hugging me. I hugged him back, "I'm just worried about you."  
"It's not that," I said, "Alex…" my voice broke.

I had a break down in the past. The memories haunted me and they always brought hurt.

Edward knew he was the reason the memories came. There was so much yelling after Alex tried to force sex onto me. Yelling always brought the memories back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding me tighter.

Thunder clapped outside and the pouring could be heard.

"No," Rose came into the hallway.

Jasper and Emmett came into the house soaking wet. They shook off their wet mess all over us.

I squealed and started laughing, "Stop."

Emmett tackled me to the floor, keeping his body weight down. He was still soaked and it was getting me soaked. He was grinning like a monkey.

I squealed, "get off of me Emmett."

"Not until you say it," he told me.

I laughed, "say what?"

"That I'm the best," Emmett said.

"Never," I screamed.

"Emmett get off her," that was Jasper's voice. "She's soaked."

Emmett did as he was told and helped me up as well.

"Come on sweetie," Rose said. "Let's get you dried off."

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

Rose shot Emmett a glare.

I slept with Jasper that night because I was afraid the memories would come during the night.

First hour English, I sat next to Jasper. This was the only hour I had with one of the Hale kids. Mr. Loser, yes that's his real last name, had the desk's placed for three people per desk. Jasper and I were the only ones without the third person.

Mr. Loser was talking about Julius Caesar when the new kid walked in. Though kid was a major understatement. He was all man. He was layered in muscles and had an easy going tan, deep black spiky hair, and pitch black secretive eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Blaise, welcome," Mr. Loser greeted.

He then turned the new student toward the class, "Everyone this is our new foreign exchange student, Lucian Blaise."

"Where are you from?" Jasper asked.

Everyone's head turned toward us. Jasper only spoke when spoken to, unless he was talking to me.

"Volterra, Italy," Lucian answered.

His voice dripping in his accent.

"Are you staying for the full school year?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," he answered smoothly.

Where was Jasper's curiosity coming from? Then I realized it. I liked him. I had shown romantic interest to him. Something I haven't shown since Alex. Not to mention his protectiveness for me.

"Alright, any more questions?" Mr. Loser asked.

When no one said anything, "Okay Lucian may take a seat next to Elizabeth."

I froze, I hadn't thought about the fact that he would be sitting next to me. That was the only seat open.

He nodded and made his way over to the seat next to me. His presence was so strong it made my heart speed up. I could feel the heat of his body and could breath in his scent easily. I loved it.

"Now you may talk to your group members about our new subject," Mr. Loser told us.

Our group members were the people at our desk. Which meant I had to talk to Lucian.

"What is the subject," Lucian asked in a friendly tone with that wonderful accent.

"Julies Caesar," Jasper said.

"I have discussed this in many of my old schools," Lucian said, "I have gone to many schools in this world."

"Why did you choose the US?" I asked.

"It's the one my mom wanted us to go to. She choose this time," Lucian looked at me now and my breath caught.

His eyes found mine and we stared into them. His eyes were so black and they hid secrets. I could see the pain, though, and the shield he worked to build.

"What is your name?" Lucian asked.

"Elizabeth Katherine Cullen," I answered automatically.

Our gazes locked.

"Well, it's my pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth," Lucian took my hand and kissed it.

My heart raced, "Y… you too."

He dropped my hand and my heart slowed down a bit.

"This is my brother, Jasper Hale," I introduced.

"You have a very beautiful sister, Jasper," Lucian said.

I flushed.

"Yes she is," Jasper said.

"Oh, shut it," I said.

Lucian chuckled and my heart sped up again. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I felt Jasper's hand on my arm. He knew how I felt and he was warning me.

Flashback

My family and I were sitting at the beach just before it started to rain. Anna was on my mind because I remembered being on beach with her and my old family a lot, but I couldn't remember why. Edward and Jasper kept giving me looks that clearly said that they were worried, but that changed when Josh, a boy from school who likes me, came up to us.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Josh talked to Esme and Carlisle, "I would like to ask permission to date your daughter, Elizabeth."

I hadn't realized Josh liked me this much. But he was such a sweet guy. I would have said yes to him if he asked me on a date because he was so nice, if it wasn't for the over protective males in my family.

"I'm sorry, but Liz is not allowed to date," Carlisle said.

"I know that, sir, but…" Josh was cut off.

"I'd go now," Rose said.

"Unless you want to deal with us," Emmett flexed his muscles.

"No means no," Jasper said.

"See you at school, Josh," I said.

He nodded and walked off, watching my brothers nervously.

"You guys didn't have to scare him," I chastised.

"Yes we did," Emmett said.

"Boys must lean that you are not datable or touchable," Edward growled.

"But he's such a sweet guy," I defended.

"So was Alex," Edward snapped, but he realized his mistake.

I winced at the name.

"For God's sake Edward," Rose said, taking me in her arms.

End of Flashback

"From what I heard, I'm not the only new kid," Lucian said.

I realized Jasper and Lucian had been talking while I was thinking of the past.

"No," Jasper laughed, "Your not. We came here about three years ago and Bella Swan showed up a few weeks ago."

"Swan? Chief Swan?" Lucian asked.

"His daughter," I pointed out.

I thought of Edward.

Flashback

"Edward," I screeched, following him into the house, "You can't treat people like that."

"I will if I want," He told me.

"No, you can't. Those girls were harmless," I defended.

He turned around and advanced on me, "You don't know what they were thinking, so but out."

He was gone.

"No fair," I yelled, "Using Vampire speed on me is illegal!"

End of Flashback

"Liz here, isn't allowed to date," Jasper said.

Huh? What were talking about?

"Such a shame," Lucian shook his head, "I wouldn't mind dating her myself."

What the? They were talking about me as I wasn't here. Wait, he wants to date me? Butterflies lit up in my stomach.

"She can't," Jasper said.

"Jasper," I defended, desperately.

"That's okay, Elizabeth," My heart sang at him using my name, "I shouldn't date anyone."

"Why's that," Jasper asked.

"Personal issues," Lucian said, I saw the walls come up.

I didn't want the walls up. I didn't want him to close up on me. I wanted to remove every inch and have him open up to me.

Jasper gripped my arm a little tighter.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I told him, "I'm not allowed to date because of him," I pointed to Jasper, "And my family won't allow it. I got hurt bad in the past."

He looked deep in thought, but that was all I could make out of it.

"Well if neither us can date then, how about hanging out. I'd love to meet your family if you two seem so great," Lucian smiled.

I blushed, because of his smile, "We're all adopted."

"That must explain you," Lucian said.

I was confused, but Jasper didn't seem to be, so I didn't say anything about it.

"Why don't you sit with us at lunch," Jasper suggested.

I shot him a shocked look, which made him chuckle. He knew how I felt about Lucian and yet he's encouraging us seeing each other?

"I'd be honored to join you and your family for lunch," Lucian said.

My shock melted and I looked at him with a smile on my face, "Great!"

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please Review!**_


	5. The Cullens

**AN: sorry this took so long my co-author had bad case of writers block, please enjoy the ch. :)**

* * *

_"Away from you and I'm not Liz," I said giving him a strange look._

* * *

Anna's Pov

The vampire pulled me out of the store and into a silver Volvo. I tried getting out again but he wouldn't let me. The driver's door opened and a woman with caramel colored hair and the same gold eyes as the vampire in the back with me got in.

She turned to us giving me a strange look before saying something to the other vampire. The two of them seemed to be having a conversation but I can't understand what either is saying.

The female vampire started the car and drove to a huge white house surrounded by woods. She parked the car and they got out.

"Aren't you coming Liz?" she asked.

I shook my head hiding my face in my hands. All of a sudden the door next to me opened and someone picked me up. I looked up to see it's the one who pulled me out of the store.

He brought me into the house and set me on the couch. I looked around scared to see seven vampires all together. I curled into a ball and just cried.

I could feel someone pick me so I looked to see it's a blond vampire but I could see that he's the one in charge.

"Sh, it's ok I'm Carlisle," this vampire said.

The problem being that I was taught not to trust any vampire under any circumstances. But I knew that I couldn't do anything right now so I let him carry me to wherever he is going.

After a bit he set me on something soft and comfy. I curled into a ball trying to hide in the blankets on the bed I'm on.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Carlisle said.

Suddenly I felt something over me so I tried shaking it off.

"Hey it's ok, I'm just covering you with a blanket," Carlisle said. "Your not Liz are you?"

I sat up so fast at that comment that I got a little dizzy.

"No I'm not Liz," I said. "But how do you know that?"

"Its how you act," Carlisle said.

"Oh," was all I could say.

I don't think I understand completely but I'm not sure if I want to understand.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we can discuss things in the morning," Carlisle smiled.

"Okay," I said shakily.

"It's ok no one is going to hurt you," he assured. "After all they think your Liz."

That didn't help my nerves but I guess it will have to do. I laid my head on the pillow closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to hear shouting so I curled up trying to hide myself in the blankets.

The shouting wouldn't stop until a huge crash happened. The vampire that pulled me out of the store is now standing in front of me. I curled up tighter but that didn't stop him from reaching out his hand to touch me.

I flinched screaming, "Help."

The vampire pulled away looking hurt and confused. The one known as Carlisle came into the room.

"Edward," Carlisle said.

"If this isn't Liz then who is she?" Edward snapped causing me to flinch.

"I don't know," Carlisle said and Edward stormed out.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

I nod, "yes."

"Come on we should get you some food," Carlisle held out his hand.

I hesitated before taking his hand and pulling my self out of bed. As we're walking out of the room I stop looking around.

"Whose room is this?" I ask.

It looks kind of scary, the bed spread is black and blood red, the carpet is red, and the walls are black. I remember that those are Liz's favorite colors. I see next to the bed is a familiar white stuffed wolf. I went over and picked it up.

"Liz," I said tears in my eyes.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "this is her room."

Could this Liz be my twin? I think that it is possible but then why would these vampires want her. Is she one too now, have I lost her forever, no I refuse to think about it.

"If you want, you can hold on to frosty while you stay here," Carlisle said. "That is Liz's most precious item."

My mind is trying to put two and two together again but I give up.

"Come on," Carlisle said, "my wife made you breakfast."

I don't know about this, he seems nice but he's still a vampire and I was taught not to trust vampires.

Carlisle see's me hesitating and sighs, "It's ok we're not going to hurt you."

Together we walk down stairs the walls are cream colored. Once we got to the main floor I looked towards the living room. It has two couches and a love seat all facing a huge TV, that's playing some game. Two vampires one blond and one brown haired sit playing the game.

"Hey Liz," shouted the brown haired vampire.

I flinched covering my ears at his loud voice.

"Come on," Carlisle said directing me towards another room.

I walked forward pushing open the door to reveal a bright kitchen. The walls are cream colored and the appliances are all silver and match. There's an island at which a girl with short spiky hair sits.

"Wow," I said seeing the plates of food sitting on the island.

I sit down at the island next to the girl and start eating the hash browns.

"I wasn't sure what to make, I'm Esme," a vampire says appearing out of nowhere.

"I thought that everybody thinks I'm Liz," I stated.

"Oh no, not everyone thinks that," Esme says.

"Oh, well okay," I say.

Esme smiles pushing another plate in front of me, encouraging me to eat.

"By the way, thanks," I say causing Carlisle, Esme, and the girl to stare.

"For what?" Carlisle asks.

"For letting me stay here," I look down.

"I'm Alice," the girl next to me shouts.

Instantly I cover my ears flinching away from her, scared.

"Alice," Esme says sternly.

"Sorry," Alice whispers.

"It's ok, I'm Anna," I whisper.

All of a sudden I feel arms around me, I look to see it's Alice. I smile feeling a little bit safe but still remembering that I'm surrounded by vampires.

"I just know we're going to be best friends," Alice stated.

I look at her skeptically thinking that she's lost her mind and gone crazy. Hm, do all vampires eventually go crazy?

"It seems like it," the vampire Edward says coming into the kitchen.

I start shaking and hide my face in Alice's shoulder.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier," Edward says. "I had no right to get angry at you just because your not Liz."

"It's ok," I say lifting my head up and pulling away from Alice.

"By the way, how come you look like her?" Edward asked.

"I think I can explain that," I say. "When I was little I had a twin sister, who looked exactly like me. One day while we were at the store she walked off to find something and I haven't seen her since."

"That explains a lot," Alice said.

"Emmett you stole someone's twin sister," shouted a blonde haired vampire as she stands in the kitchen doorway.

All of a sudden I feel arms around me. I scream at the top of my lungs trying to get away. I'm starting to feel a little funny.


	6. Secrets and Surprises

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long and for any confusion as i didn't intend to confuse anyone:)**

* * *

Liz's POV

At Lunch, Lucian waited at the front of the lunch line for me. I was with Edward and I thought Edward would get upset. Especially since we were in the same room as Bella, so his mood was already cranky.

"Hello, Lucian," I smiled up at him.

God, he was tall.

"Elizabeth," He took my hand and kissed it, my heart raced, which caused Edward to go still, "I'm glad to see you again."

"You too. This is my other brother, Edward," I motioned toward Edward with my hand.

"An honor to meet another one of Elizabeth's brothers," Lucian said, "My name is Lucian Blaise."

'Be nice.' I warned Edward in my head.

"Your a friend of Liz's?" Edward asked, sounding strict.

"I would hope so," Lucian glanced at me.

"Of course," My smile grew bigger.

"You should know that she is not allowed to date," Edward said.

"Jasper covered that with me," Lucian kept on smiling.

"He's not allowed to date, either, Edward, so drop it," I warned.

He shot me a look that clearly said I was way out of line.

"Jasper invited me to sit with you and your family at lunch, I hope that's alright," Lucian said.

"No problem," Edward said.

"Come on," I lead the way over to our table where the family was already sitting at.

I could see the questioning glares from Emmett and Rose.

"This is my sister, Alice and one of my mothers, Rosalie. Alice is dating Jasper and Rosalie is dating my other brother Emmett," I introduced, "Everyone, this is Lucian Blaise, he's the new foreign exchange student."

"It's nice to meet you," Alice smiled and danced her way over to Lucian, "Jasper told me about you."

"How nice of him," Lucian took Alice's hand and kissed it.

"I asked him to sit with us," Jasper said.

That caused everyone to relax.

"Elizabeth's mother," Lucian asked questionably as he kissed her hand, "You are way too young to be anyone's mother."

"That's my choice," Rose smiled.

"And mine," Emmett took Rose's hand that Lucian had just kissed.

"Of course," Lucian said.

I sat on the other side of Rose, "Mom's like a mother to me even though she's only two years older than me."

I patted the seat next to me for him to sit, but Edward beat him, smiling a fake smile. Lucian smiled and sat between him and Jasper.

"That makes more sense," Lucian said.

My family, except Edward, just loved Lucian. No one seemed to remember about the fact that I liked him and I'm not allowed to date. Though, by the looks I got, it was clear that they could see that I liked him. Edward was just in a bad mood because of Bella. I wanted to tell him to knock it off, but I didn't. I didn't want him to yell at me. Emmett and Rose loosened up with him almost immediately. Rose invited him over for dinner. I just hoped he didn't notice that none of them ate anything off their tray. Lucian agreed, which made the butterflies in my stomach grow more.

Flashback

I was four and Rose had just given me a bath. I walked over to Edward who was playing the piano and sat with him.

"Hey, sweetie," He smiled down at me.

I had to smile back, "Me play too?"

"How about I play too you," Edward suggested.

"Me want that," I nodded.

I loved Edward's music. Since I came to live with the Cullen's, I would only sleep when hearing Edward's music. They made me a CD.

I hadn't listen to his music for more then five minutes, when Emmett came into the room and swept me off of the piano chair and twirled me the air.

I squealed, "Down, Down!"

Emmett set me on my feet, "Let's go swimming."

My eyes lit up, "Swimming!"

"She just had a bath, Emmett," Rose came into the living.

"Awe, Rose," Emmett complained.

"Me swim mommy, me swim," I begged.

Jasper came into the room holding a DVD that said, Pokemon and I recognized it.

"Poke, poke," I squealed, telling Jasper that I wanted to watch that instead.

"What about swimming," Emmett pouted.

I stopped, torn. Emmett wanted to swim, but there was Pokemon movie. I wanted to see the movie, but Emmett was sad.

"We go swimming," I crossed my arms stubbornly.

Jasper looked at me confused.

"Oh there is no way she would choose swimming over Pokemon," Rose said.

"She would if it meant that Emmett would be happy," Jasper said.

"Jasper, she's four," Rosalie said.

"Well that's what she is feeling," Jasper said.

"Swim now?" I titled my head toward Emmett.

"No, sweetie," Emmett said, "Were going to watch Pokemon."

"Yay!" I squealed in delight.

End of Flash Back

I headed over to Rose's car, I had promised to ride home with them today, when Lucian appeared next to me.

I jumped, "Lucian," It wasn't the fact that he had popped out of no where, I was use to that, it was the fact that it was him, that made me jump.

"Hey, Angel, mind if I give you a lift home?" He asked.

My heart beat thumped hard at him calling me angel.

"No I don't mind, but I kind a promised my mom and Emmett that I would ride with them," I felt so torn.

"Let me talk to them and see if I can get them to budge," Lucian said, walking over to Emmett's jeep.

I followed behind him, but he came to walk side by side with me. There was something off with Lucian that made me wonder. I hadn't realized it before. My family didn't seem affected by his blood and they liked him a lot. It took them two months to even trust and handle being around Alexander. I wondered what other mysteries this gorgeous man had that I didn't realize.

We reached the jeep to find Emmett leaning against his jeep with his sunglasses on, watching us.

"Can I help you," Emmett asked, trying and failing to act cool.

Though, he did make himself look totally sexy and drop dead gorgeous, but technically he was already like that because he was a vampire.

"I was wondering if it'd be alright if I take your sister home," Lucian asked, in a voice that I would have immediately said yes to.

"Sorry man, but Rose has got a surprise for her," Emmett said, looking torn.

There was another thing. He could practically get anyone to do what he wanted.

"That's no problem, I guess another time," Though, when he looked at me, I knew it was a question and it was for me.

"Defiantly," I smiled.

Damn it to Hell. I was so drawn to him. Which also scared me. I've never been this way with anyone, but part of me loved it.

He smiled gratefully, "I'll look forward to it," Then he looked back at Emmett, "Take care."

"You too," Emmett nodded gracefully.

Lucian took my hand and kissed, causing my heart to stop, again, "Until dinner, Angel, my thoughts will be about you."

He nodded to Emmett again, and I watched him leave memorized.

"Damn, girl," Jasper popped out of no where, "You've fallen for this guy hard."

"That's not my fault," I defended, "It's his. He is so God damn... I don't know, everything."

"He's in love with you," Jasper said.

"What?" Rose asked, from behind me.

"It's true," Edward was now next to Jasper.

"H... he's in love with me?" I asked in shock.

"From the moment he laid eyes on you," Jasper said.

"I don't know why he can't date," Edward said, "But whatever the reason is, it's a pretty good one. He wants to save you from being hurt and he knows you will be."

"But he just can't stay way from you," Jasper said.

"Nor will he," Edward said, "As long you want him to be."

"Maybe you should follow his example," I said, coldly, getting into the jeep.

My siblings talked to themselves while I thought this over. He loved me? No, no, no he couldn't. Not him. But neither Jasper, nor Edward would lie about this. But I had to watch myself. Neither of us were allowed to date so that meant that I had to be in control. Like Edward, except not stupid. He glared at me and I stuck out my tongue and he, thank God, laughed.

Flashback

It was my eighth birthday. Birthdays were always the hardest for me, because it reminded me of Anna. It was her birthday too and so my family would always try their hardest to keep my mind off of it. It worked up until I went to bed when the memories and thoughts flowed into my mind. Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, or Edward laid with me those nights.

We were on a deserted island that I never got the name of. My family was free to be themselves and I loved that. I was on Emmett's shoulders as Jasper, Edward, and Alice chased us around the beach. When Emmett passed Rose, Esme, and Carlisle, he flopped me into Esme's lap and charged the other three, acting all protective like.

"GO Emmett!" I cheered, giggling.

Emmett dove for Edward, but Edward read his thoughts and moved out of the way and ended up tackling Jasper instead.

I giggled, "Mommy," I looked up at Esme, "Can I have a squirt gun?"

"Sure, Sweetie," Esme said.

Carlisle handed the gun to Esme and she gave it to me.

"Thank you, mommy," I kissed her cheek and ran after Edward.

Edward pretended not to hear me coming as I stopped a few feet away from him, squirting him with water.

"Hey," Edward said, blocking the water with his hands.

I dropped the gun and jumped at him. He caught me, falling backward, "Ah, no you got me."

"Yeah, I sooo did," I giggled.

Edward laughed, his eyes bright with happiness.

End of flashback

Edward looked away at the memory, closing up again. I looked away, as well. Edward had been distance since Bella came and I missed the old Edward. It was his fault, though. The separation was killing him. Emmett and Rose got in the car when Alice showed up. She kissed Jasper on the lips, then popped her head in the back seat at me, grinning like an idiot.

"Your going to LOVE the surprise," Alice sang.

"I'm sure I will," I kissed her cheek, "Love you."

"I love you too," She pulled her head out of the car.

We drove off onto the high way that lead to Port Angeles.

"So what's in Port Angeles," I asked.

"You'll see," Emmett smirked.

"We know you won't believe us unless we show you," Rose said.

I was confused, but my mom put in Taylor Swift and I didn't worry about it. I just sang to the song, Invisible.

"How does she listen to this," Emmett shook his head annoyed.

"Leave her alone," Rose chastised.

We reached the mall and there was a giant sign that made me get out the car and run to it. I started wide eyed. There was a huge sign that said, 'House of Night' in giant letters. Right next to it, there was a picture of Zoey and above her said, 'Marked'. Bellow that, it said, 'A House of Night party will be held in the center of Port Mall at noon on Saturday March 20th.

There will be prizes to win and things to buy from the new movie Marked that had come out in theaters January 30th. The movie will also being played at 2:00 and afterwards a preview to Betrayed. The authors P.C. Cast and her daughter Kristin will be present along with the band Daughtry.

"Oh my God!" I screamed.

"We expected that," Emmett said, pleased.

I turned around, "Can we go? PLEASE," I begged.

"Aw come on, Liz, you know how we feel about this vampire stuff," Emmett faked a pout.

"You wouldn't have shown me this if I couldn't go," I looked at Rose.

"Your right, we are going," Rose smiled.

"Yay!" I hugged her, "Thank you, mommy."

I hugged Emmett next and then headed back into the car, my mind reeling. Rose and Emmett got into the car as well.

"We were thinking you could bring a friend," Emmett said.

"We thought you'd choose Bella because of your weird ideas about her and Edward, but now we think you'll choose Lucian," Rose said.

"No," I said so fast and loud, Rosalie slammed on the breaks.

"What do you mean, no," Emmett asked, "I thought you liked him."

"I do."

"Then what's the problem," Rose asked.

"I can't."

"You can't what?" Emmett asked.

"I can't ask him."

"Your scared," Emmett asked.

"Yes," I groaned, "Can we talk about this later."

But for some reason, my mind went to Anna. I wanted to bring her. Well I wanted to bring Lucian too, but Anna more. I looked out the window, wishing I knew where she was and go to her. I wish I could be with her, see her again. I wanted it so bad.

Rose dropped me off with Edward and Esme so we could pick up some groceries. I walked in and trailed over to the vegetable section to get tomatoes and lettuce. I was in the mood for Tacos.

"There you are," a voice said from behind me, making me jump.

I looked behind to see the man or well the teen I had met yesterday. I think his name was Paul.

He looked rather annoyed, "We don't need any vegetables, now come on."

He took my wrist, "How would you know," I tried to jerk my hand back as he pulled me to the exit.

"I'm not stupid, Anna," Paul said.

"Well you've got to be, because I'm not Anna," I tried to pull my wrist free again.


	7. Meeting Paul

**A/N Sorry this took so long we, myself and the person I'm coauthoring this with, had trouble getting together. Dragz1991 says hi, she's the other author of this story.**

* * *

Liz's POV

Paul pulled me out of the store and toward a car.

"Hey, don't," I say, trying to prevent Paul from pulling me any further.

"What are you…" he was cut off by another dark skin and hair boy coming out of nowhere.

"Hey, Anna," the new man picked me up bridal style and I held back a scream.

"Careful, man," Paul said, "She's been acting weird."

The man holding me put me in the car and sat next to me. He buckled me up.

"She's always weird, Paul," Jared laughed.

"Hey," I complained, slapping him lightly, "your mean."

"Jared, what'd you do to my sister?" Paul asked, as he just pulled the car away from the curb.

"I did nothing," Jared defending, "she hit me."

"I'll do it again if you don't let me out of this car," I threatened.

"Calm down," Paul said, "home isn't that far away."

Boys were so arranging. Paul reminded me of Emmett in ways.

I put my hands over my ears. I remembered something Emmett had taught me to do to Edward. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Paul swerved the car and Jared put his hands over his ears. I kept on screaming until Jared got the courage to put his hand over my mouth. I bit down hard.

"Owe," Jared and I said at the same time.

I put my hand on my jaw and Jared pulled his hand away. I saw the bite marks I left and the little blood drip from them.

"Shit, Anna," Paul said, "what's up with you?"

I wasn't paying attention to him. I watched as the bite marks on Jared's hand healed and closed up. I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and moved as far from Jared as I possibly could.

"W…what are you guys?" I asked.

"Anna," Paul said, sounding irritated, "put your seat belt back on."

"I'm not Anna," I yelled at him, getting angry myself.

"Anna," Paul almost yelled back.

I screamed again. Paul swerved, but not as bad this time. Jared flinched, putting his hands on his ears. I tried to scream louder. I was scared and angry at these guys for trying to kidnap me.

"Shut up," Paul said, just after he parked the car.

I opened the door, ran out and stopped screaming. I kept running, but stopped in front of the house that Paul had parked in front of.

It was a house that I knew, like from a dream. Paul and Jared stood at my sides, but I barley gave them a thought.

I remembered playing catch with a soccer ball with Paul and Anna. I saw it here in the yard. Was this really my house before… before..?

No! I could not think of that, but when a woman walked outside. She looked older and stressed out, but it was her mom.

"Liz?" My mom asked, shocked.

Everything seemed to explode. My skin moved along with my insides. Then all of a sudden everything seemed taller. I could see, hear, and smell better.

"Shit," Paul cursed.

I looked up at him. Paul? My brother. It was all too much. But what happened to me? I looked down to see paws. I don't know how, but I knew I was a wolf. From what I could see, my paws were black with brown and white patches. Then here was my family right in front of me. I whimpered and ran.

That's when I noticed that there were voices in my head.

_Who's that?_

_Sam what do we do?_

_Is she in our tribe?_

_Sam?_

I ran through the forest, trying not to fall.

_Sam, it's me, Paul._ Paul's voice was in my head.

_Paul?_ I asked.

I wasn't running on my legs anymore. I was seeing chocolate brown fur. I tripped, seeing my own legs again and my head hit a tree. Then everything went black.

*#!

Light comes to my eyes and I'm in a light brown colored room. I squeezed my hand, feeling fingers and not a paw. Was it a dream? Am I in one of my sibling's bed? I groaned my head hurting.

"Liz?" I looked over to see Paul, now keeling next to the bed, "you're awake?"

"Paul?" I ask, needing the confirmation.

"Yes, it's me," Paul nodded, "Jared, get Sam and my mom."

"Paul," I say again, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I thought I lost you again," Paul hugged me back.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"All night," Paul said, "It's dawn now."

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

"I don't know," Paul said.

The door opened and there's mom.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Change

**A/N Sorry about how long it took to get this up, but it's here now, yay! Dragz1991 is antsy right now sorry!**

* * *

From last chapter of Anna's.

_I'm starting to feel a little funny._

* * *

Anna's pov

My skin doesn't feel like my own, all I want to do is puke. Something smells really bad. I look around to see the vampires all staring at me funny.

Oh no, I changed into a wolf just like the rest of the pack. I look for an exit but I'm stopped when I hear growling. I'm really scared right now and these vampires won't let me leave.

"It's ok," Edward said.

Emmett moved aside revealing a back door.

I ran outside running back to La Push. On the way I started hearing voices in my head, but I just kept on running.

_I'm Anna, Paul's little sister and I'm scared I just shifted and I don't know how to change back, _I thought out.

_ It's ok Anna, I'm Sam and I can but first I need you to calm down, _Sam thought to me.

I calmed down thinking about what happened starting with the grocery store and ending in my shift. I heard a collective gasp in my head.

_Alright now I need you to go to your house, I'll meet you there, _Sam's voice sounded out inside my head.

I run to the house almost running into another wolf.

_Now just calm down and think about being human, _Sam thought.

I calmed down breathing deeply causing me to feel funny again. I changed back instantly but I became embarrassed seeing that I'm naked. Quickly I run inside to my room putting on clothes.

Only after I got dressed did I notice the other girl in the room.

"Liz?" I asked trying to hold back my tears.

"Yeah," Liz said.

"It's Anna your twin," I said tears falling down my cheeks.

Liz hugged me wiping her tears away on her sleeve.

"I missed you so much," we both say at the same time causing us to laugh.

"Don't ever leave me again," I say.

"I won't," Liz says back.

"Hey are you two ok?" Paul asked standing in the doorway to my room.

"Paul," Liz shouts running and hugging Paul.

I smile passing by them and going outside to find Sam now in human form with just shorts on.

"Thank you so much for your help," I say.

"Your welcome, pack meeting tonight," Sam says.

"Oh ok, I'll tell Paul to make sure he gets there," I say.

"Oh, your to be there too along with Liz," Sam said sounding very authoritive.

"Oh ok," I say sounding confused.

Sam just smiles and walks off in the direction of his and Emily's house.

"Bye Sam," I said waving pointlessly.

"Bye Anna," Sam shouts back to me.

After standing there for a little bit staring off, I turned and went back inside. Sitting on the couch I started thinking.

Now I'm a shape-shifter too what am I going to do? What will everyone think of me when they find out? What's Liz going to think of me when she finds out, if she finds out? Is Paul going to be mad?

"Hey get out of your head and calm down," Paul said standing behind the couch.

"How can I calm down?" I shouted.

"Just relax everything is going to be ok," Paul said. "Remember that you are not alone in this, I'm going to help and so will the rest of the pack."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, by the way what were you feeling when you shifted?" Paul asked.

"I was scared at first but then I got angry that they had taken Liz from us," I said. "I was in their kitchen when the big one came out of nowhere and hugged me and then I shifted."

Paul's eyes widened then changed to understanding as I explained how I shifted to him. All of a sudden he started shaking and took off outside.

"Where'd Paul go?" Liz asked as she sits next to me.

"I don't know, he just kind of took off," I say. "Oh we have a pack meeting tonight, don't forget."

"Well don't forget to remind me then," Liz said.

"Ok then," I say looking at her like she's a little weird, but then so am I.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
